


Avengers - Doomsday

by DaleGregory56



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleGregory56/pseuds/DaleGregory56
Summary: Five years after the events of Endgame, Peter Parker has struggled to fill the shoes of Tony Stark as leader of a new roster of Avengers. Soon, tragedy strikes and a new deadly foe rises. Can Peter overcome his inner darkness and stop this new threat or will Stark's legacy be forever exterminated?





	1. Chapter 1

Peter sighed as he looked down at the city from his favorite spot. It had been five years since Tony sacrificed himself to stop Thanos and his army, five years since he lost another father. The wounds were still fresh as they were the day Tony died. 

"Mr. Parker, there is a situation that..."

Peter rolled his eyes and interrupted his trusted AI, "Friday, I told you before to call me Peter."

"Well, Peter I suggest you head over to Stark Manor immediately."

"Why? What's going on?"

"It is under attack by an unidentified group, I do believe Mrs. Stark will be unprepared for such an assault."

Peter cursed under his breath and headed into the direction of the manor with a quickness, "Friday, inform the others to meet me there like their asses depend on it!"

Peter finally landed in front of the house and something definitely felt off to him, it was like the calm before the storm. 

"Friday, talk to me."

"I am picking up three organic lifeforms and twenty-seven non-organic lifeforms."

"Friday, are you telling me there are robots in there?"

"It would appear so, Peter."

Peter shook his head and kicked the door in, and was instantly attacked by metallic figures that were a metallic green color and apeeared to be wearing masks. He shot webbing at all of them and swung them into the wall. There was a buzzing sound before they powered down.

"For robotic henchmen, you guys really suck."

"Peter, I do not believe now is the time for your usual banter."

"You might be right, where is Pepper?"

"I am picking up her life signs in the study, along with a human male I do not recognize."

Peter nodded and ran into the the Study, it was his favorite place when he would visit. The scene he saw once he entered made his knees buckle. Happy was in the corner slumped over, his neck visibly broken. He must have attempted to fight and paid the ultimate price. In the middle of the room, he saw a man clad in shining, grey armor and wearing a green cloak with a hood. His face had the same mask as the robits he had fought previously. He was holding Pepper up by her throat.

"Woman, tell me where the girl is and I will end your suffering quickly."

Peter yelled out, "Put her down now, Vader or I will end you!"

The man loooked over and chuckled before tossing her aside, her head cracked on an overturned table before she landed in a heap. Peter screamed and ran at him, throwing all his strength into a punch. The man easily caught his fist, which made Peter let out an audible gasp.

"Impressive, but none can withstand the might of Doom!"

The man kneed Peter several times in the stomach before tossing him aside with ease, "You will bring me the Stark girl when I visit next time, Parker. If you do not, I will make the few loved ones you have left suffer."

He snapped his fingers and a golden portal opened. He walked through it before winking at Peter. Peter struggled to crawl over to Pepper, "Pepper, talk to me."

She struggled to look at him, before coughing blood up. "P-peter..You have to......keep her safe..."

Her head rolled to the side as she breathed her last and Peter yelled in rage. Morgan ran in crying, "Mommy? What's wrong with Mommy?"

Peter struggled to stand up and picked the girl up, hugging her against her wails and protesting arms, "I am so sorry, Morgan. I failed you...we all failed you."


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce looked down at the photo on his desk, it was of Pepper and Tony. It was right before the Ultron fiasco, that seemed like centuries ago now. He closed his eyes and tears ran down his face, how much more did they have to lose? He surveyed the lab and shook his head. Glass was strewn everywhere, and assorted chemicals covered the floor. Wanda Maximoff walked into the lab and surveyed the damage. 

“Well, I say you are taking it about as well as everyone else, big guy.” 

“Pepper deserved better than this, Wanda.” 

“Bruce, look at me. Pietro, Nat, Tony, all the innocents we have failed to save. They all deserved better than dying.” 

Bruce nodded, “It’s just so unjust, that little girl losing both her parents so young.” 

Wanda gave him a knowing look, “Yes, I know that feeling quite well. I remember something Steve told me once.” 

“What’s that?” 

“We can’t save everyone, but every life we do save makes every loss worth it.” 

Bruce said nothing for a few moments before Wanda motioned towards the door, “Come on, the others are waiting in the conference room.” 

Bruce followed her, having to duck his head. The doorway was custom built for his size, but it was still a little too short. He walked through the corridor that led to the big conference room. In the five years since Thanos attacked from the past, Avengers HQ was rebuilt and upgraded fully. T’Challa even had the same energy shield installed that protected Wakanda. When they entered, the rest of the team was already waiting. There was also a man in a suit that Bruce did not recognize. He noticed Peter standing at the viewscreen, as silent as a corpse. He took his seat next to Scott and poked him. 

“What’s with Parker?” 

Scott looked solemn, “He got his ass handed to him, I can’t imagine what’s going in his head.” 

Kate shot him a look and Scott shrugged sheepishly. Kate Bishop had taken over the mantle of Hawkeye from Clint, apparently, she was one of his proteges from his SHIELD days. She nodded at Bruce and continued to play with one of her arrows. Peter cleared his throat and faced them, “Good, now that everyone is here, we can get this over with.” 

T’Challa was the one who spoke up, “Speaking of which, who is our silent visitor with the expensive suit?” 

The man cleared his throat, “My name is Foggy Nelson and I represent Mrs. Stark. The reason I am here, and you all are gathered is I have to read her last will and testament.” 

Peter nodded, “Exactly, let’s get this over with so we can find the bastard who did this.” 

Foggy removed some paperwork from his briefcase before clearing his throat, “As you know, all monetary assets will be put into a trust until Morgan turns 18. So that only leaves three things to be taken care of. Firstly, Stark Manor is now under Avengers control to use as they see fit. For the other two issues, I am to play this video.” 

Nelson handed the DVD to Peter, who put into a device and not long after, Pepper appeared on the viewscreen. “Hey guys, if you all are watching this.......well you know. I have no regrets except for leaving my little girl without both of her parents. A wise man once told me something that applies here. Guys don’t be sad about this. Part of the journey is the end, now to get to the formalities. As I am sure you know, Morgan is getting Stark Industries when she turns 18. Until then, someone needs to keep the lights on.” 

Bruce chuckled, “It’s totally going to be Peter.” 

Pepper continued, “Bruce, I am sorry for this, but you are now the temporary CEO of Stark Industries.” 

Peter paused the video as Bruce suddenly stopped laughing. Kate sniggered, “Yeh, you totally called that one Banner.” 

Peter shook his head and resumed the video, “Now onto the most important thing......Morgan. I don’t have any family that would be a suitable guardian so the only thing that makes any sense is for the Avengers to be her guardian. You guys are the closest thing Tony and I had to family. That’s all I have, just remember guys, I love you all and take care of our legacy.” 

Peter shut the screen off and Nelson gathered his paperwork and swiftly left the room. They sat in silence for a few moments before T’Challa was the one who broke the silence, “Where is the child, now?” 

Wanda looked over at him, “She’s asleep in my room, poor girl has been through enough.” 

Peter nodded, “How could we let this happen, guys? A new player, right under our noses.” 

Wanda nodded, “We need to figure out who this person is and why he targeted Pepper and Morgan.” 

Bruce stood up, “More importantly, we have to keep Morgan safe until we deal with his guy. HQ and Stark Manor are too public.” 

Peter looked sheepish for a moment, “I believe I have the perfect place...”


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone at the table turned to look at Peter in breathless anticipation. Peter rubbed the back of his head, he realized he can’t just drop something like that without further explanation. He also didn’t want to reveal this as the other would lose faith in him for hiding this. He sighed as he decided to elaborate, “When Tony died, he left this manor for me in his will. I doubt anyone knows about it, so it could be the perfect place to keep Morgan for now.” 

Wanda shook her head, “Peter, why did you hide this?” 

Peter started to tear up, “I haven't even been there yet, it would remind me too much of him.” 

The others said nothing for several moments before Bruce looked over at him, “Okay, so what’s the plan?” 

Peter thought about it for a moment, “I am going to give Bruce the coordinates to the manor and everyone, but Wanda go with him. Check the place out.” 

“If I am not going with them, what will I be doing?” 

“You are coming with me to visit an old friend; I saw our new foe do something that requires explanation.” 

Wanda nodded knowingly and held her hand out, Peter sighed and took it and they both disappeared in a flash of red light. Scott looked at everyone else, “You know, I am never going to get used to that.” 

Kate rolled her eyes, “Says the man who can change his size at will.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Peter stumbled after they appeared in front of the Sanctum Santorum, teleporting with Wanda always made him nauseous. In the five years since they stopped Thanos, they had grown close. She was the one who suggested Peter be the leader of the current Avengers. He was personally against, but she convinced him that it’s what Tony would have wanted. 

“Peter, you think this new foe is connected to Stephen?” 

“I am not sure, Wanda. But he used one of those mystic portals things to leave so perhaps the good doctor knows something.” 

They approached the door, which swung open. Wong greeted them and motioned for them to come in. Peter nodded at him and followed him to the study, Wanda followed closely behind. She was admiring the assorted antiques as they walked the path that led towards the study. Stephen smiled when he saw them, “Mr. Parker and Ms. Maximoff, it is good to see you both.” 

Peter nodded, “I wish this were a social visit, Stephen.” 

Strange nodded, “I was heartbroken to hear about Pepper, that poor girl losing both of her parents is awful.” 

Peter scoffed, “Wasn’t Tony dying all part of your master plan, Doctor?” 

Stephen sighed, “I only knew he was a vital part of stopping Thanos, Parker.” 

Wanda cleared her throat, “We are not here to re-open old wounds, we are here for information.” 

Peter nodded, “Peppers murderer used one of those mystic portals you are so fond of.” 

Stephen and Wong exchanged looks, “Well, Mr. Parker that is disturbing. Did he mention anything or say something of note?” 

Peter shook his head, “He just referred to himself as Doom.” 

Wong closed his eyes, “One of our biggest mistakes.” 

Peter looked at them quizzically, “Are you telling me that this Doom is a sorcerer like you guys?” 

Strange nodded, “He came to us three years ago, and we began teaching him the mystic arts. He had so much anger, though. He didn’t have time for the discipline, and he left. His real name is Victor Von Doom.” 

Wanda looked up suddenly, “Oh no.....” 

Peter looked at her, “You know him?” 

Wanda nodded, “Sort of, before Pietro and I joined Strucker’s experiments, I knew a young man there in Sokovia. He was the son of a gypsy woman, I befriended him and we grew close. Soon after, his father found him and took him.” 

Peter nodded, “This still begs the question, what does Von Doom want with Morgan and why is he appearing now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this chapter was shorter than I wished but don't worry the other chapters will be longer. This was just to set things up.


End file.
